An Expert on Punishments
by fourfivesecsfromhim
Summary: Lucifer babysits Trixie and faces a problem he never had to before: he has to determine a child's punishment. What could his idea be? Is the Devil really an expert on all punishments?
1. An Expert on Punishments

**Hey guys!**

**So a little while ago this little story popped into my mind and I finally wrote it down. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

„Get inside the car, Beatrice, this isn't up for discussion. We are going home as first part of your punishment. Go on then. Sit." He ordered her and opened the door for her. She angrily stomped over to the car and hopped in, sending him a death glare.

„This is so unfair." She stayed still as the Devil buckled her in, not looking into his eyes though.

Lucifer had been babysitting her all day since Chloe had a lot of paperwork to do. He refused to do it at first for these exact reasons: he knew she would act up. Although what she did today surprised him completely. She wasn't her usual sparkly self. At home when he offered to watch a movie with her – but not the one _she _wanted – she began throwing DVD's all around the room, breaking not one but two expensive vases and a lamp. He took her out of the house to stop the destruction, and at the donut shop she tried to _steal_. At the park she started throwing rocks around and finally, she began screaming and kicking him when he tried to get her to stop. That was the last string.

Chloe did mention that she was going through a bit of an agressive phase but he didn't take it too seriously. She also said he had to punish her accordingly if she acted out and of course, he agreed, because he never expected the little girl to actually behave badly and not just annoyingly. Lucifer was resentful to say the least, but unsure of what to do now. This was a whole new situation for him.

„This is more than fair, Beatrice. You've demonstrated unacceptable behaviour which you'll be punished for." He got no answer as he started the car and began driving home.

„You're not my dad." Trixie spoke defiantly after a considerable amount of silence, her arms still crossed over her chest.

„And for that I am grateful every day." He shot her a quick look before focusing on the road again. „Your mother, however, gave me permission to deal out punishment if needed."

„I didn't do anything!" She spat and swatted at her seat, making Lucifer gasp.

„Child- you are far outdoing yourself today. Would you not take out your frustration on my car? It did you no wrong."

„Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him and turned away. Lucifer followed suit but couldn't help thinking how much she looked like her mother at that moment. Unlike her mother's though, her version wasn't as endearing.

„Whatever." He murmered back, staring ahead. Now more imporantly... how _does_ one punish a child accordingly?

* * *

Trixie turned around to face him once they were back in the house. He showed no emotions as he helped her coat off of her.

„Go to your room, Beatrice, and wait for me there. Any further schemes will only prolong your punishment, is that understood?" He was finding it hard to speak in such cold manner to a child, no matter how much he despised them. Adults were much easier. They weren't half his size.

Trixie's face dropped and Lucifer's heart stearted racing; she wasn't going to cry, was she? He had no experience comforting children – or anybody, to be honest. But the little girl eventually just sighed, though an expression Lucifer could not identify still remained on her face.

„Yes, sir." She whispered before she walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Lucifer opened his mouth in surprise as he stared at Trixie's heavily decorated door. _Yes, sir? Where did that come from?_ She's never adressed him as anything other than Lucifer before. What's with the sudden change?

A strange feeling took over him and so he did what he always did when even the slightest disturbed, he got out his flask and gulped down the remaining of its content.

On the way home, he thought long and hard on what kind of punishment would fit the child's crimes. The Dectective trusted him to make the best decision possible if this occoured and he gave her his word – which was, of course, his bond. Punishments of thousands of years flashed before his eyes while driving and eventually he did settle on one. He had to admit, it was a tad oldschool, but nor grounding, nor sitting on a „naughty chair" was appropriate with these circumstances. He remembered the first time he saw the Detective make her daughter sit on a „naughty chair". He found the idea ridiculous and also a bit disturbing, but that was only because he also had a „naughty chair" back at his penthouse. That, on the other hand, had absolutely _nothing_ to do with children...

Knowing the nature of humans waiting for their punishment, he had a feeling the Detective's offspring was rather anxious now and even though he wasn't keen on the idea of going through with this, he decided not to make her wait any longer than necessary.

He stood up with a deep sigh, removing his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

„Into battle." He murmered softly before walking up to Trixie's door. He took a deep breath and entered the room. What he saw sent chills down his spine.

„Beatrice?"

The little girl was sitting in the corner of her room with tears running down her face, her small arms wrapped around her body to protect herself. She shrunk deeper into the corner and shook her head rapidly with a loud sob as Lucifer took a careful step towards her.

„No, please, Lucifer!" She cried out desperately, making the Devil's eyebrows furrow with confusion. He watched with slight worry as she tried to speak in-between crying. „I'll be good, please... I'll be good..."

Lucifer was frozen. This time he recognized her expression.

_Fear. _

His heart sunk as he looked down at her. He was the one that scared her so badly, though he didn't understand how. The punishment he chose for her was rather easy to recover from, not to mention no one throughout history had ever responded to it with crying before, especially not this vehemently. The same strange feeling took over him as when she called him „sir" and he thought a bit asof what to do before slowly getting down on one knee. She didn't seem less scared and so he lowered himself to his knees completely and eventually sat on his feet.

„Beatrice?" He asked softly and the child sniffled, looking up at him with a pained expression. „What's wrong, child?"

Trixie hiccupped softly as she tried to stop crying, not very successfully.

„Please, Lucifer..."

„Please what?" He asked, slightly afraid to hear her answer. _What does she think I'm going to do to her? _

„Please don't... please don't spank me, Lucifer." The Devil's eyes widened in disbelief, watching the child's well up with tears again. „I promise I'll be good... I promise..."

Lucifer felt his entire body fill with anger and sadness as the child broke down into more tears and sobs, unable to control her shaking. _Someone hurt her. Someone hurt the tiny urchin._

„Beatrice..." He crawled closer to her but she cried even harder, shaking her head.

„No, please, Lucifer, I'll be good!"

Lucifer put up his hands in defense and momentarily kept his distance from her.

„I know you will, darling. I know you will." He answered softly and frowned as he realized what he just called her. It came as natural as breathing and he decided not to think about it much as of now. „And I promise you... Beatrice?" He waited for her to look up at him before continuing. „I promise you I will do nothing of the sort."

Trixie's sobbing quieted down a bit as she looked at him in confusion.

„You..." Another tear trickled down her face. „You won't?"

„I won't. I would never. And you know I never lie." His voice was firm yet gentle; he wanted to make sure she took him seriously. He couldn't have her be afraid of him. She was the only one who was never afraid of him. He had to make sure it stays that way.

„I'm sorry..." He heard the little one say as she slowly looked up at him. „I'm so sorry..."

His mouth opened, then closed again as the little girl suddenly jumped up and ran into his ams. He stiffened a bit, as he did every time she did this, but this time it felt different. She was extremely distressed and desperate for comfort, and he didn't know if he could give it to her. Regardless, he tried. He knew that's what the Detective would want.

„There now, child. Everything's fine." He gently wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back with one hand, just as he saw Chloe do when Trixie hurt herself playing in the yard a while ago. The little one held onto him tightly as she cried and he allowed her to sit on his lap as he was still on the ground, wrapping her up a bit tighter. „There, it's alright..."

A lump formed in his own throat as he listened to her sobs, letting her cry as much as she needed. He felt weak; weaker than ever before. The amount of trust he put in him had always surprised him, and the immediate disappearance of her fear to his promise was also a sign of that. The people he once scared, he scared for a lifetime. This small human knew nothing about him and still took his word, simple as it was. He resisted the urge to weep himself. He didn't want to scare her even more.

They sat there for long minutes, just hugging and he was surprised how the situation turned from uncomfortable to almost... enjoyable. Her small arms around his neck and her head buried into it... that was all she needed to calm down. Soon enough, she stopped crying entirely and slowly pulled away from Lucifer's shirt, which was tear-stained and wet to the touch.

The Devil watched the little girl run her fingers over the patch and waited until she looked at him.

„Are you alright, urchin?" He asked her gently and the nickname made her giggle slightly as she wiped one last tear off her cheek.

„Yeah." She gave him a small smile and again, as natural as breathing, he gave her one right back. His happiness immediately subsided though as he remembered her initial cause of fear. Someone must have hurt her.

Carefully, he lifted her off his lap and stood up, offering a hand to her.

„Come sit with me. I need to ask you something, child."

Trixie immediately took his hand and he lead her to her bed, motioning for her to sit down. She did and as soon as he did the same, she scooted closer to him and crawled under his arm. He opened his mouth to protest out of habit but quickly shut it. The child was comfortable and that was all that momentarily mattered to him. He waited a bit before speaking.

„Beatrice..."

The child looked up at him innocently, eyes wide. He gulped.

„Has someone... spanked you before?"

Trixie looked down, and he gave her a few seconds before reaching under her chin and lifting it up gently. She looked a bit scared still, but not of him.

„Daddy did." She whispered finally. Lucifer felt a rush of anger hit him. „Daddy spanks me sometimes."

The Devil turned away as his eyes flashed red. _Dan. _He knew he was an idiot, but he didn't know he was outright stupid, too. This was beyond inappropriate and Lucifer had to hold himself back from going after him right now and torturing him to a slow death. He turned his head back as he felt Trixie squirm and nestle deeper into him.

„He's not a bad person, Lucifer." She stated, reading his mind. „He just gets angry sometimes. And he always warns me before he does."

Lucifer was beyond shocked to see the small human still defending her father after experiencing those punishments. He knew they couldn't have hurt too badly, certainly not like back in the medieval times but they sure had to be frightening. After all, she was hiding from him in the corner when he entered the room.

„Anger is a strong emotion, child." He told her, looking her directly in the eyes. „But believe me it is no excuse to ever, ever hit someone. Your father is way out of line and I assure you..." He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. „I will never let him hurt you again."

Trixie's big brown eyes widened as she looked up at him.

„Never?"

„Never." He reassured her, and before he could blink, the little girl threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Just a second later, a small smile made its way onto Lucifer's face as he squeezed her back gently, resting his head on top of hers.

„I love you, Lucifer."

At that moment, the Devil reached his breaking point. Tears rushed into his eyes and he hugged Trixie even tighter, surprising himself as he suddenly pressed a light kiss to her small head.

„And I you, darling." He waited until his voice was no longer shaky. „And I you."

For the first time ever, after a while Trixie was the first one to let go. A small, mischevious smile adorned her face.

„Does that mean you won't punish me?"

The Devil chuckled lightly and tapped her nose for good measure, making her giggle too.

„No, child, that's not how it works, unfortunately. Your punishment is still very much on, but I'll let you settle first." He started to get up but she stopped him.

„I'm settled, Lucifer." He looked down at her. Her face was serious now but it was clear she wasn't afraid. „I'm ready."

„I um... very well, then." He sat back down and turned towards her, sighing deeply. She looked at him expectingly. „I realize that this might be difficult for you to endure, but I'm going to have to tickle you."

Trixie stared at him blankly for a bout 4 full seconds before bursting into laughter, making the Devil raise an eyebrow in question. He hadn't even started yet...

„Child? What is so funny, if I may ask?" He asked her and she chuckled for a few more seconds before catching her breath.

„That's not a punishment, Lucifer, that's a game! It's the Tickle Monster game!"

„I beg your pardon!" He gasped and she scooted to the other side of the bed as he leaned closer to her. „There is no such thing as the Tickle Monster and tickling is very much of a punishment! The ancient Chinese used this method long before you were born, urchin, and might I add, it was one of the most effective ones!"

The little girl just giggled still and shook her head.

„Catch me if you can, then!"

Before Lucifer could react, fast as a squirrel, she rushed out of the room.

„How dare you?!" He ran after her and soon, loud squeals and giggles could be heard as the Devil caught up to her. After a while, though he was certain he would not enjoy it, his laughter began to pick up and blend in with hers as she tried to get away and begged for mercy, to no avail.

Long minutes passed before he finally let her up, but only after she apologized and promised to never do any of the things she did again. To Lucifer's surprise, she hugged him tightly afterwards, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room.

„Let's play something else now!"

„Something _else?_" Lucifer asked, outraged, but let her drag him along. „For the last time, child, we were not playing!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a bit of feedback in the comments for me, also if you'd like for me to write something, anything really.**

**Peace!**


	2. I Bloody Hoped So

**Hey guys!**

**So I thought I should follow this one up with an angry Lucifer and a **_**very**_** sorry Dan...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

While Lucifer's blood was no doubt boiling, he wasn't feeling calm enough to talk to Chloe about Dan's reprehensible deeds that night. He would've also had to mention Trixie's behaviour which wouldn't have been fair to the little girl: her punishment was done and over with and as much as Lucifer was confused about why she'd been acting so strangely in the first place, he didn't want her to get in trouble with her mother. He still couldn't quite get his head wrapped around the fact that Trixie thought they were _playing _when he tickled her; he could still remember the old days back in Heaven when Amenadiel and him were just young kids and he would use this method to torture him after a prank. He _was_ laughing, but as he later learned, humans and angels were similar in the fact that their bodies both responded with _panic _to this kind of assault – which was, essentially, laughter. He was definitely not enjoying himself whenever Amenadiel attacked him with tickles, which made him wonder why the small human was so delighted at the action. After a fair amount of thinking he just decided that Trixie was generally a strange little creature and he left it at that.

They spent the rest of the evening playing Candyland, which was beyond his worst nightmares. He could feel the boredom consume him just five minutes into the game and while he tried to come up with numerous excuses and distractions to escape playing to the end, Trixie was unshakable. He couldn't help but thought how much fun he could have had, were he not playing this with a child, and were he playing the porn version of it with preferably more than one woman, which he had at his penthouse. So much fun...

After Chloe got home and he said goodbye to both of them, the little girl – of course – immediately collided with his legs for a „proper goodbye", and while he became squirmish as always, he found himself slightly appreciating Trixie's effort to show him how much she enojyed his company. He even placed an unsure hand on top of her head and patted it gently, which made the little one beam at him once she let go. He couldn't help but smiled back at her; her toothy, mischevious little grin was simply contagious.

Now, Lucifer made a promise to himself to let his head cool for at least a night before breaking the news to Chloe. And he did, because he always kept his promises, even to himself. But there was just one thing he couldn't resist doing – something devilish, if you will, something that fit his personality well and something he did often to all kinds of different people. This time though, he was angrier. And a lot, lot more determined.

* * *

It was past midnight, and while Lucifer didn't _necessarily _need sleep, he almost fell asleep a few times while waiting. After all, it was dark and the sofa he chose to sit on was quite comfortable. When he finally heard keys rattling though, he straightened his back and readjused his jacket before getting into his usual threatening pose; one leg over the other, and his hands put together just underneath his chin. He didn't have to wait long.

„Aaaaah!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes as Daniel flicked on the lights and pointed his gun at him, his expression a mixture of confusion, caught off guard and slightly fearful. The Devil liked this combination. _I've still got it_, he thought to himself, but resisted the urge to smile. Instead, he just looked him up and down with a scornful expression and sighed dramatically.

„Manly as ever, _Danielle_. Good evening to you, too. Or shall I say good morning?"

Slightly embarrassed and a bit shaky, Dan let out a relieved sigh, rolling is eyes.

„What the hell are you doing here, Lucifer?"

The Devil smiled threateningly and stood up, making Dan back up a little.

„Before I get to that, I'd suggest you put your little toy gun away. I'm immortal, remember? And I wouldn't want you to accidently shoot your pathetic mortal self either because believe me, you deserve much, much worse."

Before Daniel could've reacted, Lucifer stepped closer and grabbed his gun, easily crumbling it in his palm. The detective seemed terrified and the Devil's grin widened at that, watching him drop the deformed gun and back up even more. Lucifer kept going until Dan's back hit the wall and he towered over him menacingly, enjoying the fear fill his face.

„You pathetic human garbage..." He murmered, getting even closer to Dan's face. „Have you weed yourself yet? If not, don't worry. We have plenty of time on our hands."

Daniel was taking quicker and quicker breaths, begginning to sweat. He tried his best not to seem scared even thought it was more than obvious by now.

„What do you want, Lucifer?" He asked, his voice shaking. The Devil chuckled at that.

„Oh, Dan." He smirked devilishly, leaning closer to his ear. „It's not about what I want. It's about what you _don't _want_, Detective_." He swung his hand and punched him hard in the stomach, making Dan let out a rather painful groan before falling onto the floor.

„You don't want me to get Maze to slice you into a million tiny pieces." He kicked him and Dan once again moaned, not having recovered from the last attack. Just a second later came another kick. „You don't want me to dislocate every single joint in your body."

„Owh!" Came the answer, and he grinned again before another powerful kick.

„But most importantly..." He leaned down to look Dan in the eye, and whispered. „You don't want me to tell Chloe what a piece of shit father you are."

Dan looked up at him confused, still out of breath but managed to spit out two short words.

„Fuck you."

„Wrong answer, pal."

In seconds, Daniel felt himself swept off the ground and he suddenly flew to the other side of the room, breaking a chair and suffering several bruises as he landed hard on the floor.

„Fuck!" He cried out in pain, already shrinking back against the wall as Lucifer slowly walked closer to him, the anger in his eyes almost consuming him. „What the hell did I do, man? What are you talking about?" He tried to squirm away as Lucifer kneeled down next to him, but the pain made him hiss loudly.

„What you did, _Dan_..." He growled, clenching his teeth. „Is _repellent_. You _hit _your own daughter! You betrayed _her trust_!" Lucifer was yelling at the top of his lungs, his eyes turning red in the process and Daniel shrunk into the corner even more.

„I don't know what you're talking about..." He shook his head, a bit panicky, refusing to look at Lucifer. „I don't know what you're talking about..."

The Devil grabbed his chin, forcing eye contact.

„I was watching her today..." He wheezed, careful not to break his jaw. Yet. „The Detective told me to punish her if she acted out." Dan's eyes flashed with anger, which made Lucifer hold him even tighter, causing him more pain. „I went into her room to talk to her, before all..." He gulped at the memory, his voice shaking in anger. „She was in the corner." He was silent for a bit. „Just like you, Daniel, right now. She was shaking in fear. She was _crying_. She thought I was going to _hurt _her."

Dan snorted and gave him a half smile, making him nearly break his neck, but it just wasn't time yet.

„How did you know it wasn't you who scared her? Huh?" He tried to break free but Lucifer smashed him into the wall hard, making him once again wince. „With your freakish... red... fucking eyes..."

„She hasn't seen my eyes!" The Devil bellowed, pulling Dan closer to him, his eyes flashing red again. „She told me you hit her, Daniel. On more than one occasion. So she thought I would, too. Asif there's anything we have in common, you fucking bastard..."

He raised his hand for another punch but Daniel stopped him.

„Please, man, I didn't hit her, I swear! Just listen! Please!"

Lucifer held his hand in the air still, breathing heavily, but eventually nodded for him to continue. Dan held up his hands in defense before speaking.

„I didn't _hit _her, Lucifer, I _spanked _her. There's a difference-"

„Like _fuck _there is!" The Devil roared before punching him in the face, making Dan groan in pain again but he wasn't by far done. He stood up and kicked him, again, again and again. He wanted to hear his ribs cracking and his desperate, pathetic pleas, which he knew would eventually come. Shortly, though, a voice stopped him, and not the one he wanted to hear.

„Lucifer!"

With one last kick, he turned around. His hair was disheveled and a few buttons on his shirt had come undone; ha was also shaking and wheezing. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, not paying attention to Dan's whines.

„Maze?" He asked the demon, rather surprised at her presence. „Whatever are you-"

„You're going to kill him, you idiot." She kneeled next to Dan and turned him around, making him nearly scream in pain. „For someone who's the Lord of Hell, you don't know how to smartly and _slowly _torture someone." Lucifer rolled his eyes but made no effort to attack Dan again. „Unless of course you _are _trying to kill him..." Maze raised an eyebrow. „Are you?"

The Devil looked down at his victim. Dan was now in extreme pain and was continously begging for mercy, much to his pleasure. He wasn't intending on killing him though.

„He hurt Beatrice, Maze." He told her with a pained expression, though his anger never faded. „He hit her-"

„I know." The demon interrupted, standing up and walking up to him. „And believe me, he's going to pay for it." She gave him an evil grin. „Slowly and much, much more painfully, as he should."

Lucifer couldn't help but grinned back.

„My mother... my mother, she... you have to understand!" The both turned around as a teary-eyed Dan spoke up with a shaky voice. „I'm a Latino. I grew up with my mother throwing shoes at me. I never did that to my daughter! Ever!" He yelled, desperately trying to defend himself. „I only used my hand, maybe... maybe a wooden spoon once, I didn't..." Lucifer's eyes fleshed red again and Dan once again shrunk into the corner. „I didn't think it would hurt her, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." He began crying, and that filled the Devil with both disgust and satisfaction. He once again knelt down next to him, ignoring his pleas and tears.

„You expect me to believe that you didn't think _hurting _your daughter would _hurt _her, Daniel?" He grabbed his collar and Daniel sobbed even harder. „You use your mother as an excuse for what _you _did by your _own _poor choice? You think you're _better _than her?" He grabbed his chin again and looked him deep in the eyes. „_You..._" He growled. „_Repulse me_."

He let him go and rose to his feet, watching Daniel curl up in a ball and shake with sobs. His job was done here. He glanced at Maze and reached out to stroke her cheek gently, making the demon smile lightly.

„Do make sure he keeps this a secret, Mazie." He ordered and the demon nodded. „Thank you." He whispered. Maze looked at him confused; he rarely ever thanked her for anything. Lucifer glanced at Dan one last time. „Dad knows I won't."

He turned around and walked out of the apartment, ignoring Dan's despearate pleas not to tell Chloe about this. She had to know, even if it was going to make her sad. And she had to hear it from Dan. That was the only way she would believe it. And Lucifer was more than sure Maze knew how to make that happen.

_The following day..._

Chloe Decker was making breakfast for her daughter. It was a sunny Saturday morning and she was happily humming a song when she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned in surprise, but didn't have the chance to move, Trixie was already on the case.

„I'll get it, Mommy!"

Chloe smiled as she watched her run to the door, before her mouth opened in surprise.

„Lucifer!"

Said man didn't come alone; Dan was right by his side. Chloe was worried about him. He'd called in sick about a week and a half ago and would not let her see him. It wasn't like him at all. Even now he looked miserable, but it seemed asif he was physically alright.

„Good morning, Detective."

Chloe lost the power of speech, watching in awe as Lucifer looked Dan in the eye and placed an arm around the small girl attatched to his legs. The man usually panicked whenever Trixie hugged him and looked at Chloe with a pleading „get it off, get it off" glance. What was even stranger, was that Trixie only murmered a small „hi, daddy" to Dan and snuggled even deeper into Lucifer. Lucifer tightened his grip around her as well.

„What's happening?" She eventually asked when she could no longer stand the silence, and Lucifer walked over to her to stand by her side. Trixie followed suit, detaching herself from him but reaching out to hold his hand. Lucifer didn't object. Chloe was stomped. „Anybody wanna tell me what's going on?"

Dan seemed extremely nervous, and Lucifer sighed deeply before turning to Chloe.

„Daniel has something to tell you, Detective." Chloe raised an eyebrow and the Devil looked down at Trixe, who seemed a bit anxious. „And you as well, Beatrice." The small girl grabbed his hand tighter and Lucifer reassuringly stroked her tiny fingers with his thumb before clearing his throat. „Daniel?"

Chloe looked at her ex-husband with a worried expression, which made Lucifer angry. Dan was the last person that deserved the Detective's pity.

„Dan?" Chloe asked, even more worried as she saw tears form in his eyes. „What's going on?"

„I'm so sorry, Chloe..." Dan shook his head, sniffling. He was trying hard to hold himself together but he was a mess. Before Chloe could ask, he finally got to the point. „I hurt her. I hurt Trixie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He covered his face in his hands with a sob.

„You... you did what?" Lucifer expected Chloe to ask for details and get to the bottom of the situation before getting angry; apparently, he was wrong. The Detective stared at Dan in disbelief, her hands in fists. Lucifer heard a tiny sob beside him and looked down at Trixie with mild sadness. She slowly buried her face into his stomach and he let her; there was no way he would deny comfort from her. He knew her pain all too well. Maybe not with the exact same circumstances, but he knew it. He gently ran a hand through her hair, looking at Dan with nothing but despision.

„I..." Dan took a deep breath to collect himself. „I spanked her, Chloe, more than one time." He looked at Lucifer and added quickly. „I hit her. I know it was wrong..."

No one seemed to be moved by his teary confession. That was until he crouched down and looked at Trixe.

„Hey, monkey?" He reached his hands out towards her but for the moment, she stayed with Lucifer. He waited a bit before lowering his hands, defeated. „I just wanted to say I love you, baby girl. Trixie..." She finally looked at him, her own eyes watering. „I'm so sorry, monkey..."

Nobody moved. After long seconds of silence, Chloe decided to speak up.

„I think you should leave, Dan."

Her heart ached as he looked up at her; he could tell he was genuinely sorry, and while that didn't ease her anger, she knew it must've been painful for him to be rejected by Trixie. That was until she ran up to him...

Daniel broke down as his little girl hugged him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Trixie was also crying, _because of him_, he knew it. At that moment, he hated himself. He didn't know if he deserved forgiveness. Apparently though, that wasn't for him to decide.

„I forgive you, Daddy." She whispered and Lucifer's chest tightened as he watched the scene. It was a mixture of anger and awe even though he couldn't say he didn't expect this outcome. Trixie was way, way too innocent and pure to hold a grudge against her father. Maybe it wasn't even a grudge in the first place; maybe it was just fear and nothing more. That seemed to vanish though with the embrace she offered him.

„Dan..." Chloe said in a low voice, getting everybody's attention. Her own eyes seemed a bit teary but she tried her best to hide it. „Leave." She gulped. „Go, for now."

The man slowly let go of his daughter and nodded, before standing up. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; eventually he just nodded again with a heartbroken smile and walked towards the door. Trixie watched her leave before turning around, still crying. Chloe bent down and opened her arms for her but to her surprise, the little girl ran straight into Lucifer's arms. Without skipping a beat, Lucifer scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Chloe was speechless.

All three of them stayed silent for a while before Trixie let go of Lucifer's neck, who was staring into the distance.

„Lucifer?" The little one asked and he snapped back into reality as she held his stubbled cheeks in her tiny hands. „Don't worry." She told him, and his expression softened as he looked into her eyes. „I still like you more." To Chloe's surprise, a small smile adorned Lucifer's face. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Trixie's forehead before pulling her close again.

„I bloody hoped so, urchin." He told her seriously, but Chloe could tell by his voice that he was smiling. „I bloody hoped so..."

* * *

**Let me know how you feel about this one. Peace guys!**


End file.
